


Encontros?

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade, engaño, suspeitas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Nino e Alya acham estranho que Marinette e Adrien sumam na mesma hora.Situado em "Coruja Negra" ("Le Hibou Noir").





	Encontros?

“Eu estou irritada com Marinette” desabafou Alya, mesmo quando sentia-se culpada por dizer essas palavras. Mas precisava compartilhar com alguém a revolta que sentia.

“Por quê?” pergunto Nino, curioso, antes de tomar mais um gole do seu delicioso milk-shake.  

“Ela está mais sumida do que tudo. Ultimamente, estou vendo mais minha prima Cecilie que ela. E Cecilie mora em Provins!” frisou a informação, como se Nino não lembrasse (mas ele lembrava). “Eu entendo que ela tem que ajudar os pais, mas... eu só quero um tempo com a minha melhor amiga” desabafou.

Nino simpatizou com o que ela estava dizendo. Adrien sempre fora um cara ocupado, entre aulas de esgrimas, piano e sessões de fotos, sobrava pouco tempo para realmente sair com os amigos e colegas. Mas há algumas semanas a situação parecera se tornar impossível. Nino quase não conseguia lembrar quando fora a última vez que vira o amigo fora do colégio.

“Te entendo, Adrien também está assim. Faz algumas semanas que ele sempre está ocupado” falou e viu pela expressão pensativa que Alya estava pensando em algo. “O que foi?”

“Há quanto?”

“Quanto tempo o quê?” perguntou confuso.

“Quanto tempo o Adrien começou a sumir” ela esclareceu.

Nino franziu o cenho, realmente precisando se esforçar para tentar chegar a uma data exata. Quando conseguiu, falou para Alya e viu a expressão dela se iluminar.

“É a mesma data que Marinette” falou em um tom conspiratório. “Você não acha que isso é mais que uma coincidência?”

“Como assim?” ele perguntou, porque não podia ser o que ela estava insinuando.

“Ora, Nino, não é óbvio? Marinette e Adrien desaparecendo na mesma data, sempre com desculpas ruins... eles estão saindo juntos!” ela deu um grito empolgada. “Eles não devem estar querendo que nos metamos”.

Nino conseguia entender porque se Marinette e Adrien estivessem tendo algo, eles iam querer um tempo a sós. Porém, isso implicaria que eles estavam juntos e ele não achava que era esse o caso.

“Eu realmente acho que eles não estão juntos” falou, franzindo a sobrancelha.

“Ainda não” concordou Alya. “Mas eles podem estar só saindo ainda, tentando criar coragem para ficarem... ou algo assim. Vai dizer que você não percebeu como eles estão mais próximos esse ano?”

“Você tem um ponto” admitiu Nino. Eles finalmente pareciam estar fazendo mais progresso em relação um ao outro, com Marinette parecendo mais capaz de falar perto dele e Adrien sempre realmente a dando atenção. Era algo legal de ver, ainda que dolorosamente lento.

“Como você acha que está indo o encontro deles?” a mente criativa de Alya já criava milhões de cenários.

“Espero que bem” disse Nino. “Pelo menos, eu não me incomodo de Adrien estar sumindo se ele estiver com Marinette” falou, pensativo. Claro que ainda sentiria falta do amigo, mas se pelo menos ele estivesse resolvendo a vida dele...

“Eu também não” falou Alya, contente pela amiga. Parecia que as coisas finalmente estavam funcionando entre ela e Adrien.

Distante dali, Chat Noir e Ladybug conversavam, ambos mortos de cansaço. Não estava sendo nada divertido ter que cuidar do senhor Damocles, que insistia em querer ser um super-herói. Eles não tinham ideia do que os melhores estavam conversando e como errados e certos estavam ao mesmo tempo.


End file.
